Esperando a LuaNova
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Para quem leu a minha fic "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" e a minha songfic "Nothing Else Matters", basta dizer que essa é a história de como Lupin e Mary se conheceram (intercalada com cenas de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final).
1. A Casamenteira

**N/A-**Para quem leu a minha fic "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" e a minha songfic "Nothing Else Matters", basta dizer que essa é a história de como Lupin e Mary se conheceram (intercalada com cenas de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final). 

Para quem não leu as minhas fics: Mary Hollow é a melhor amiga de Tonks, que tudo fará para que ela e Lupin vivam um amor que parece predestinado, apesar de aparentemente impossível.

**CAPÍTULO I  
A "Casamenteira"**

Era noite de lua nova e um homem de rosto jovem contrastando com o ar cansado e os fios cinzentos misturados entre os seus cabelos castanhos contemplava as estrelas pela janela aberta da sala sinistra do Largo Grimmauld.  
As estrelas… sim, as estrelas… pareciam mais brilhantes naquela noite tão invulgarmente calma e bonita. Só não brilhavam mais do que os seus olhos acinzentados.  
Acabara de ter lugar ali a primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix depois da morte de Sírius, seu maior amigo e dono da casa, a qual havia destinado como quartel-general da Ordem.  
A casa estava tão fria sem ele…  
-Remo… - Chamou uma voz muito viva atrás dele. Remo se voltou, ligeiramente grato por ter sido forçado a abandonar os pensamentos tristes em que estava embrenhado.  
Uma jovem muito branca, de olhos negros e cabelo curto, cor-de-rosa, sorria de forma ligeiramente maliciosa para ele, que lhe devolveu o sorriso:  
-Fala, Tonks, o que você quer. Pelo seu jeito, já deu para perceber que você está tramando alguma coisa.  
Ela deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada, enquanto se sentava junto dele, no sofá, e comentava:  
-É isso que eu chamo de perspicácia!  
Ele riu, também, com ar condescendente. Ninfadora Tonks era uma jovem feiticeira meia maluquinha e desastrada, apesar de muito bem intencionada.  
-Lá vem bomba… - Suspirou ele, em tom levemente divertido. – Atira!   
Tonks torceu o nariz, com ar trocista:  
- Bom… o que eu ia lhe dizer era uma coisa maravilhosa, para o seu próprio bem… mas já que você não está interessado em saber… - Olhou para ele, esperando ser interrompida, o que não aconteceu. Remo Lupin a olhava, divertido, sabendo perfeitamente que ela não iria desistir de lhe contar o que tanto queria. De fato, ela suspirou e resolveu continuar. - Bom… mas como eu sou muito generosa, eu vou lhe contar assim mesmo. Só não sei muito bem por onde começar…  
-Mmm… Que tal começar pelo começo?  
-O começo? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, se sentindo alvo de troça da parte dele, mas não deu parte de fraca. – Bom… o começo é que… bom… você é um homem muito solitário. – Disparou, enquanto ele a olhava, com ar surpreso. – Desculpe me intrometer na sua vida, Remo, mas é que você é uma pessoa tão maravilhosa, mas tão solitária, tão triste…   
Lupin sorriu:  
-Você acha que eu estou triste, agora?   
Ela o olhou com ar grave e replicou:  
-Não. Agora, não… mas você estava, quando eu entrei aqui. Qualquer cego notaria…   
Remo suspirou:  
-Eu estava pensando no Sírius e em como essa casa fica vazia sem ele… - Tornou a sorrir. – Mas o fato de eu ter os meus momentos tristes e até atormentados não significa que eu seja uma pessoa triste.  
Tonks o olhou, confusa:   
- Você está querendo me convencer de que você é feliz, mesmo com todos os seus problemas?  
Ele sorriu, calmamente:  
- Digamos apenas que eu me acostumei às minhas condições e estou totalmente conformado com a minha vida.  
O rosto dela se iluminou, como se tivesse achado nas palavras dele a deixa certa para dizer tudo o que percorria a sua mente:  
- "Conformado"! É isso! Você está conformado, Remo, você falou tudo! Você não deve ficar conformado, é injusto demais! Você tem que ser feliz, como merece!  
Ele continuava sorrindo, com um brilho indulgente no olhar:  
- Ah, é? E o que é que essa cabecinha maluquinha acha que eu preciso para ser feliz?  
Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, de orelha a orelha, e cuspiu as palavras:  
- Uma mulher, Remo! É disso que você precisa, de um amor para alegrar a sua vida solitária.  
Lupin olhou para ela, por um instante, deveras surpreendido e depois soltou uma gargalhada:   
- Um amor! Não me diga que você está querendo me arrumar uma namorada!  
- Eu digo! – Respondeu ela, em tom de triunfo. – Não só quero como vou te arrumar uma namorada!  
O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Remo e o brilho divertido no olhar deu lugar a uma névoa de preocupação:  
- Tonks, por favor, nem passe pela sua cabeça uma coisa dessas! Eu não posso ter uma namorada, eu sou um lobisomem, esqueceu? Que tipo de mulher aceitaria um homem assim? E se eu a atacasse!  
Tonks agitou a mão na frente dele e respondeu:  
- Tolice! Você tem a poção mata-cão. Com ela, você não passa de um lobo inofensivo… e o homem ideal para a Mary. Vocês dois são tão diferentes, mas com tanto em comum… estão destinados!  
Lupin abanou a cabeça, inquirindo:  
- E o que posso eu ter em comum com essa tal de Mary?  
- Bom… - Tonks parecia ter ganho, de repente, uma enorme preocupação com a escolha das palavras. – Bom, para começo de conversa, ela também é uma solitária como você. Ela foi minha colega em Hogwarts e, enquanto eu vivia trocando de namorado, ela ficava sempre quieta, no seu canto…  
Remo a olhou, com o sorriso de volta aos lábios:  
- Ah, então se trata de uma garota da sua idade! Você não acha que eu sou um pouquinho velho demais para ela, não?  
- Não. – Foi a resposta pronta. – Você não é velho demais e tem um enorme instinto protetor, que é o que ela mais precisa.  
- Estou vendo… e posso saber porque é que ela nunca namorou? É tão horrorosa assim? – Ele parecia, de novo, divertido, mas Tonks ficou ligeiramente atrapalhada quando respondeu:  
- Não… ela não é nada feia, mas… bom, ela é muito tímida… e… bom… - Baixou os olhos e continuou, com um suspiro. – Ela vai me matar quando souber que eu contei isso para você, mas é por uma boa causa. Bom… é que… ela tem a mesma mania que você de que ninguém a aceitaria com o problema dela…  
Uma ruga surgiu entre os olhos de Remo, que imediatamente inquiriu:  
-Que problema?  
Continuando de olhos baixos, ela respondeu:  
- É que… ela é uma… uma vampira…  
Uma nova sombra percorreu o olhar de Remo, que estava, agora, extremamente sério:   
-Você é louca? – Exclamou, quase gritando. – A minha sorte é que em nenhum momento eu levei a sério essa conversa sem sentido! Será que você tem um pingo de noção do que você está dizendo! Você está querendo juntar uma vampira com um lobisomem! Que tipo de vida você acha que duas pessoas assim teriam?  
- Uma vida plena de felicidade e compreensão. – Ela replicou, imediatamente. – Você não entende? Só vocês dois podem se entender direitinho e aceitar um ao outro… e os dois precisam tanto de uma paixão para levantar o astral…  
- Esqueça, ok? – Ele a interrompeu, com voz firme. – Eu sempre vivi muito bem sem namoradas e, francamente, nesse momento, a última coisa que eu preciso é de um romance na minha vida… ainda por cima com uma… uma vampira!  
- Que é a mulher perfeita para você! – Insistiu Tonks, que começava a ficar seriamente entediada.  
Lupin suspirou:  
-Bom, eu só espero que você não tenha falado desse seu plano maluco para essa sua amiga.  
-Por acaso, falei, sim! – Exclamou ela, em tom de desafio.  
Remo rolou os olhos, com ar tenso:  
-Eu não posso acreditar que você fez uma loucura dessas! E ela? O que foi que ela respondeu?  
Tonks encolheu os ombros, resmungando:  
- Ela… me enviou um Berrador…  
Imediatamente a tensão desapareceu do rosto de Lupin, que esboçou um sorriso aliviado:  
- Só mostra que ela é uma garota sensata. Bom, nesse caso, assunto encerrado. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por ter tentado me ajudar.  
Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Tonks sozinha no sofá. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e murmurou para si mesma:  
- "Assunto encerrado", é? Isso é o que nós vamos ver, senhor Remo Lupin.


	2. Na Sede da ordem

**CAPÍTULO II  
Na Sede da Ordem**

- Bom... - Dizia Dumbledore, com os olhos brilhando, indecifráveis, por entre as lentes redondas. - Acho que o melhor, então, é dar por terminada a reunião.  
- Muito bem! Muito Bem! - Exclamou Mundungo Fletcher, aplaudindo, enquanto todos os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix o olhavam, com ar de desprezo.  
Molly Weasley resmungou qualquer coisa imperceptível e deixou a sala, dizendo:  
- Vou cuidar do jantar.  
Tonks se levantou, solícita, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentada:  
- Eu ajudo! - Se ofereceu, sacudindo os cabelos, que estavam agora ruivos, longos e lisos.  
- Não, querida, obrigada. - Suspirou Molly, temendo o jeito desastrado de Tonks na cozinha. - É melhor não. Tem coisas que só uma... uma mulher experiente pode fazer!   
Tonks encolheu os ombros, endireitou a cadeira e tornou a se sentar, enquanto Carlinhos a observava pelo canto do olho, rindo baixinho.  
Snape se levantou, fazendo menção de ir embora, mas, nesse momento, um sonoro estalido sobressaltou a todos e, em cima da mesa, surgiu uma jovem loira, de cabelos volumosos pelos ombros, olhos castanhos e ar atarantado, olhando em seu redor, com ar aflito. Vestia uma túnica em tons de rosa e branco e calçava sandálias de saltos incrivelmente altos.  
Snape semi-cerrou os olhos e bufou, ao reconhecê-la.  
- Bem, bem, bem! - Exclamou, em tom de enfado. - Senhorita Hollow... Há quanto tempo! Só faltava você aqui... E vejo que continua desastrada como sua amiga Tonks. Não conseguiu Aparatar no lugar certo.  
A recém-chegada olhou para ele, com ar espantado:  
- Professor Snape... O senhor aqui?  
Dumbledore soltou uma gargalhada profunda:  
- Mary, querida, o chame de Severo mesmo. Ele não é mais seu professor faz muito tempo.  
O rosto de Mary se iluminou ao encarar o velho feiticeiro:   
- Dumbledore! - Murmurou, emocionada. - Quanto tempo...  
Snape pigarreou antes de comentar em tom frio:  
- Muito tocante... mas eu não posso ficar assistindo o resto desse reencontro tão emocionante. Vou indo. Já está na minha hora.  
- Até amanhã, Severo. - Disse Dumbledore, sem olhar para ele.   
Lançando a Mary um olhar de desprezo, Snape comentou, antres de se retirar:  
- Gostaria de saber quando é que ela vai sair de cima da mesa, mas conhecendo a peça, acho melhor não esperar.  
Severo Desaparatou, enquanto Lupin segurava a mão de Mary, a ajudando a descer da mesa. Mary corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Não estava acostumada a segurar na mão de um homem desconhecido e um arrepio estranho percorreu a sua espinha. nada parecido com o que já havia sentido até então.  
- Obrigada. - Balbuciou, sem olhar para ele.  
- Sempre cavalheiro, Remo. - Comentou Dumbledore, com um sorriso dúbio.   
- Sempre! - Corroborou Tonks, derrubando de novo a cadeira, para correr para abraçar a amiga. Ao abriu os braços quase fez voar os óculos de Artur, mas, ao contrário da maioria das vezes em que era protagonista de algum incidente, nem ligou. Abraçou Mary com força, exclamando:  
- Caramba, é tão bom ter você aqui!  
Mary sorriu e falou com um sotaque diferente, fruto dos muitos anos que passara em Portugal:  
- É muito bom estar aqui, com todos vocês, na Ordem... Ah, Ninfa, tinha tanta saudade de você!  
Elas apertaram ainda mais o abraço, até que, nesse momento, Molly entrou na cozinha e soltou um grito:  
- Mary! Mary, querida, você aqui!  
Também Molly correu para abraçar Mary e, depois do abraço, segurou as mãos dela, falando:  
- Como você está pálida, querida! A sua mãe sabe que você está aqui!  
Mary riu:  
- Claro que sabe, tia Molly. Não se preocupe.  
-E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, minha querida? - Perguntou a Srª Weasley, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes da sobrinha.  
Foi Dumbledore quem respondeu, calmamente:  
- Molly, a Mary é o mais novo membro da Ordem da Fênix.  
Com a perplexidade estampada no olhar, a Srª Weasley olhou de Dumbledore para Mary, depois de novo para Dumbledore e, finalmente para o marido, esclamando:  
- Artur! Artur Weasley, como é que você não me contou que a nossa sobrinha vinha lá da Espanha...  
- Portugal, tia! - Interrompeu Mary, com tom ligeiramente enfastiado.  
Molly continou:  
- Portugal! Isso! Como é que você teve coragem de me esconder que a nossa sobrinha ia chegar lá de Portugal e ainda por cima ia fazer parte da Ordem?  
Artur suspirou, abanado a cabeça:  
- Molly, querida, eu não te contei nada porque não sabia de nada. Estou tão surpreso quanto você.  
- Só eu e o Dumbledore sabíamos. - Rematou Tonks, com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.   
- Viu? - Disse Artur para Molly. Depois, ele se levantou e foi até Mary, que abraçou. - Tudo bem, querida? Como foi de viagem?  
- Estou ótima, tio. - Foi a resposta. - Mas a viagem não foi lá grandes coisas. O senhor sabe que eu não levo o menor jeito para Aparatar e fazer isso em longas distâncias, para mim, seria quase suicídio. Então, peguei o avião até Londres e só então Aparatei aqui.  
O rosto de Artur se iluminou com um sorriso:  
- "Afião"? Aquelas casas voadoras dos Trouxas? Ah, como eu adorava viajar de "afião".  
- É _"avião"_, tio. - Corrigiu Mary.  
Nesse momento, Tonks chegou até ela e lhe segurou numa mão, exclamando:  
- Artur, desculpe interromper, mas acho que a Mary precisa conhecer o resto dos membros da Ordem.  
- Claro, Tonks. - Disse o Sr. Weasley, sorrindo. - Faça as honras da casa.  
- Bom... - Começou Tonks, apontando um homem alto, negro e com um brinco na orelha. - Esse é Quim Shacklebot. - Mary cumprimentou Quim, que a presenteou com um sorriso muito simpático. Quem se seguiu foi Mundungo. - Esse é Mundungo Fletcher. - Os dois se cumprimentaram e ele a olhou com ar de cobiça. Tonks continuou. - Bom, tem gente faltando, porque, desde que "Quem Nós Sabemos" resolveu fazer a sua retirada estratégica, não faz sentido ter aquelas reuniões pesadas que nós tínhamos até o ano passado. - Finalmente, chegou perto de Lupin e sorriu maliciosamente. - E esse é Remo Lupin, de quem eu tanto falei para você... E aí, Remo, está achando ela tão feia assim?  
Mary corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas tentou manter a compostura. Remo apertou sua mão, tentando esconder o constrangimento e fazendo uma nota mental para não se esquecer de matar Tonks por tê-lo feito passar por uma cena daquelas.  
Na mente de Mary passava exatamente a mesma coisa...


	3. A Visão

Ninfadora Tonks, você me paga! - Exclamou Mary, irritada, enquanto entrava no quarto que Molly lhe indicara, seguida da amiga. - Como é que você teve coragem de me fazer pagar um mico daqueles?  
- E aí? - Inquiriu Tonks, entusiasmada, ignorando a raiva de Mary enquanto se sentava na cama onde a amiga iria dormir. - O que você achou dele?  
Mary suspirou:  
- Ah, Ninfa, não deu tempo para achar nada, nós praticamente nem conversamos. E pode parar com essas ideias malucas de me juntar com ele, porque não faz o menor sentido.  
Tonks rolou os olhos:  
- Não sei porquê. Para mim, faz todo o sentido... - Um sorriso provocador surgiu nos seus olhos negros. - E bem que eu reparei como você corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando ele ajudou você a pular da mesa.  
- É... claro! - Gaguejou Mary. - Ah, Ninfa, você me conhece faz tanto tempo... devia saber que eu sou toda envergonhada com homens, principalmente desconhecidos. Não tem nada a ver com Remo Lupin _especificamente_...  
Tonks soltou uma pequena gargalhada:  
- Viu só? Até sabe o nome do cara direitinho!  
Foi a vez de Mary rolar os olhos:  
- Ninfa, você me falou dele trocentas vezes, como é que eu não ia decorar o nome? E depois, o pobre tem mesmo nome de lobisomem, não dá para esquecer.  
- Nome de lobisomem? - Inquiriu Tonks, com ar interessado. - Como assim?  
Mary suspirou, meio enfastiada:   
- Ai, mulher, às vezes parece que você não está nesse mundo! Lupin significa "aparencia de lobo" em Latim...  
Tonks corou e encolheu os ombros, justificando:  
- Você sabe que eu sempre odiei as aulas de Latim. Só escolhi a matéria para te acompanhar...  
- E Remo - continuou Mary - é o nome de um dos fundadores de Roma. Eram dois gêmeos, Remo e Rômulo. Eles eram órfãos e foram criados por uma loba.  
Tonks assobiou:  
- Como é que você sabe tudo isso? Bom... acho que é por ter convivido tanto com trouxas... Por isso que você me mandou aquele berrador dizendo que não queria um lobisomem na sua vida. Eu julguei que você tivesse adivinhado, com o seu dom de vidente.  
Mary sorriu:  
- Pois é, não precisei do dom para adivinhar. O destino é uma coisa muito complexa... e Remo Lupin, com um nome desses, estava destinado a ser mordido por um lobisomem assim que recebeu esse nome. Coitados dos pais dele, se soubessem que seriam responsáveis pela desgraça do filho, jamais teriam colocado nele o nome de Remo.  
- Você parece muito preocupada com ele... - Comentou Tonks, com novo sorriso malicioso.  
Mary tornou a suspirar:  
- E desde quando preocupação é sinal de _outra coisa_? Eu nem conheço o homem direito...  
- Mas vai conhecer! - Exclamou Tonks, triunfante. - E bem a fundo, se depender de mim.   
Mary jogou o travesseiro na cabeça de Tonks, sorrindo:  
- Acontece que _não_ depende de você, sua tonta! Ah, amiga, eu agradeço muito esse seu empenho em me arrumar um homem bom, que me entenda... mas, honestamente, eu sempre vivi muito bem sem namorados, não preciso de um agora... muito menos de alguém tão problemático quanto eu... O que foi? - Parou de falar, olhando para o ar abismado de Tonks, que logo respondeu:  
- Você está falando igualzinho a ele...   
Mary corou:  
- É mesmo?  
- Igualzinho. - Sublinhou Tonks, com vivacidade. - Mary, Mary, por favor, não deixe escapar essa chance de ser feliz. É como eu sempre digo, vocês são muito diferentes, mas têm tanto em comum que só podem estar destinados um para o outro!  
Mary baixou os olhos e o silêncio reinou no quarto. Pensava em sonhos, em visões, iguais aquelas em que previa o futuro, mas que ela toda a vida achara que não passavam de sonhos impossíveis, jamais previsões... Era ele... era o rosto dele que aparecia nos seus sonhos, beijando a sua boca, alisando os seus cabelos, pegando a sua mão... como pegara horas antes, ao ajudá-la a sair de cima da mesa. A sua espinha foi percorrida por um arrepio bem maior do que o que sentira naquele momento. Agora, se lembrava com toda a clareza: era ele, sim, era ele que surgia nos seus sonhos desde menina... aquele sonho, que ela julgava impossível, talvez não fosse sonho, talvez fosse mesmo uma visão, uma profecia... Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, sem que ela pudesse impedir.   
Tonks pegou as suas mãos, aflita:  
- O que foi? Ah, Mary, desculpa, eu sou uma idiota! Olha, eu prometo que não vou fazer mais nada para forçar uma aproximação entre vocês dois, eu juro! Desculpe, amiga, eu sei como você é... Mas você merece tanto ser feliz...  
Mary não respondeu. Apenas se limitou a abraçar Tonks. Não iria lhe contar da sua visão, não conseguiria, era algo demasiado íntimo... e depois, se contasse, a amiga ia acabar forçando ainda mais as coisas e mudando o destino. Ela sabia que as coisas, quando forçadas, podiam mudar de rumo.   
Preferiu ficar calada e dizer apenas que seria amiga de Lupin mas, no seu coração solitário e medroso, surgiu uma luz de esperança de vir, realmente, a ser feliz.


	4. Sob a Luz das Estrelas

**N/A:** Sarah e Antonio não são criação minha, mas sim de Regina McGonagall, que escreveu a belíssima fanfiction "Uma Prece Por Snape", onde Sarah é a protagonista. 

**CAPÍTULO IV  
Sob a Luz das Estrelas**

Mary se levantou e abriu a janela do quarto de par em par. A noite estava belíssima: as estrelas estavam tão brilhantes como na noite em que Tonks resolvera falar dela para Lupin... invulgarmente brilhantes, tendo em conta que conseguiam iluminar um pouco daquela noite escura de lua-nova.  
Mary adorava noites de lua-nova. Eram as únicas em que se sentia segura e podia olhar o céu... e como ela gostava de olhar o céu e as constelações: a Ursa Maior, a Ursa Menor, a Cassiopeia... Lá estava elas, lindas, brilhando para ela.  
Pensou na janela da sala. De lá, certamente, veria melhor o céu e as estrelas. Sim, seria melhor do que a janela do seu quarto, que tinha um prédio Trouxa bem na frente.  
Resolveu descer. Empunhando a varinha, disse:  
- Lumus! - Imediatamente, na ponta da varinha surgiu uma luz, forte o suficiente para iluminar o seu caminho, mas não para que ela visse as horríveis cabeças de elfos que ladeavam a escadaria desde os tempos em que a mãe de Sirius ainda era viva e que jamais haviam consehuido retirar dali.  
Ao chegar a meio da escadaria, teve uma panorâmica da sala e o seu coração disparou: o lugar junto da janela já estava ocupado. Outra pessoa se lembrara de contemplar as estrelas: sentado no sofá junto da janela estava Remo Lupin.  
A sua primeira reação foi voltar para trás, mas, de repente, parou, respirando fundo e falando para si mesma:  
- Não. Não vou fugir.  
Desceu as escadas, sentindo o rosto queimar de tão corado e se encontrou na sala. Lupin sentiu um barulho atrás de si e se voltou, sobressaltado. O susto, contudo, foi substituído por um certo constrangimento, ao deparar com Mary, iluminada só pela tênue luz da sua varinha e vestida apenas com uma camisola de dormir azul-escura, salpicada de estrelas brilhantes, o retrato fiel do céu naquela noite... uma camisola de tecido fino, que deixava antever os contornos do seu corpo curvilíneo.  
Engoliu em seco, mas se controlou. Toda a vida fora mestre em esconder cada um de seus sentimentos e dessa vez não seria diferente. Com um sorriço forçado, cumprimentou:  
- Boa noite. - Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso e o cumprimento e ele resolveu continuar a falar, para evitar um silêncio constrangedor. - De pé, tão tarde?  
Mary se aproximou um pouco, suspirando:  
- É noite de lua-nova... - Baixou os olhos, para esconder o seu rubor, o que ele agradeceu interiormente, porque, assim, não teria que encará-la. - É a única noite do mês em que eu posso andar por aí, em segurança. Estava olhando as estrelas da janela do meu quarto. Elas estão tão lindas... resolvi descer, para olhá-las daqui. Dá para ver muito melhor... Pelo visto, mais alguém teve a mesma ideia.  
Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo, e Remo não pode deixar de reparar no quanto o sorriso dela o enternecia. Se pudesse responder à pergunta que Tonks lhe fizera dias antes ("Está achando ela tão feia assim?"), certamente responderia: "De forma alguma. Ela tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida!"  
Mas não podia responder tal coisa. Tampouco poderia pensar no efeito que Mary, com o seu ar tímido e frágil, a camisola reveladora e o sorriso que ele achava lindo exerciam sobre si mesmo. Disse apenas, cordialmente:  
- Não seja por isso. Pode ocupar o meu lugar. Eu já ia dormir, mesmo.  
Mary se aproximou mais, de varinha em punho, para iluminar o caminho que a separava dele. Como sempre, quando estava nervosa, começou a falar, com uma vivacidade que em muito lembrava Tonks; não podia deixar que ele se retirasse sem, ao menos, tentar conversar um pouco com ele e quebrar o gelo:  
- Não vá embora por minha causa, Sr. Lupin! - Pediu. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Era tão estranho ouvir alguém o chamando de "senhor". Ele nem lembrava da última vez que alguém o chamara daquele jeito. Ela continuou, com um suspiro. - Para o senhor também deve ser muito bom se sentir seguro, ao olhar para o céu, embora o seu problema seja só com a lua-cheia... Já eu... para mim basta um único raio de luar, não importa a fase da lua... e, apesar de não me transformar obrigatoriamente, quando isso acontece, não tenho sequer uma poção como a sua para me tornar inofensiva...  
Lupin sentiu uma onda de piedade invadi-lo, misturada com uma enorme simpatia. Sim, ele a entendia. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços, de pegá-la no colo, de protegê-la, de lhe dar carinho... mas é claro que não o fez. Preferiu aligeirar a conversa, sorrindo e replicando:  
- Se a Srta Hollow soubesse como é horrível o sabor da poção mata-cão, não lamentaria tanto... e depois, é extremamente aborrecido ter que tomar aquela coisa durante toda a semana que antecede a lua-cheia.  
Mary soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Era tão bom ouvir Lupin brincando com a sua situação que ela resolveu entrar no espírito da brincadeira. Se aproximou mais ainda e conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos, apesar de estar em pé e ele sentado, já que ele era muito mais alto do que ela:  
- Ah, mas a sua sorte é que isso é só na semana que antecede a lua-cheia. Já eu, tenho que tomar umas ampolas horrorosas _todos os dias_, senão o sol acaba me esturricando!  
Lupin riu, mais descontraído:  
- Bom, desse jeito, eu vou acabar me sentindo _aliviado_ por ser _apenas_ um lobisomem!  
Ela também riu... e o silêncio reinou. Mary buscava desesperadamente alguma coisa inteligente para falar, mas sentia que a sua língua estava colada e o cérebro vazio. Sem dar por isso, baixou a mão e, com ela, a varinha, que se apagou, os deixando naquilo que seria a mais completa escuridão, se não fosse a luz de dois candeeiros lá fora, ao longe, e também do brilho feérico das estrelas... as do céu e as que enfeitavam a sua camisola cor-de-noite... a mesma camisola de onde Remo não conseguira desviar os olhos acinzentados até poucos momentos antes.   
Estavam perto um do outro... muito perto... demasiado perto, no entender de Lupin, que imediatamente buscou um assunto qualquer que impedisse que alguma coisa acontecesse... algo que ele sabia que iria se arrepender, caso acontecesse.  
Se afastando, começou a falar:  
- A Tonks me disse que a srta vai lecionar em Hogwarts esse ano...  
Mary sorriu, dividida entre a decepção por não ter acontecido um beijo entre eles e o alívio por ter, finalmente, um assunto para conversar.  
- É verdade. - Respondeu. - Vou dar aulas de Adivinhação ao sétimo ano.  
Ele sorriu de volta:  
- É uma classe fantástica! - Assegurou. - Dela fazem parte o nosso protegido Harry Potter, que é filho de um grande amigo meu e eu me sinto responsável por ele, o seu primo Ron Weasley, que é o maior amigo deles, e a maior amiga de ambos, Hermione Granger, a bruxinha mais inteligente que eu já conheci. É quase incrível que ela não tenha ido parar na Corvinal!  
Mary se mostrou entusiasmada com a conversa:  
- A Tonks me contou! - Disse, enrolando com o dedo uma mecha de cabelo, para tentar espantar o nervosismo. - Estou louca para conhecer o Harry Potter pessoalmente! E nem sei como vai ser dar aulas para o meu primo Ron.   
- É mesmo, deve ser estranho dar aula para um parente. - Concordou Lupin. - Eu lhe aconselharia a pedir umas dicas para a Professora McGonagall de como agir numa situação dessas. Ela já deu aulas para uma sobrinha, anos atrás.   
O rosto de Mary se iluminou, perante a referência àquele assunto:  
- Eu sei! - Exclamou, com tom de entusiasmo crescente. - O senhor está falando da Sarah! Ela é uma grande amiga minha dos tempos da escola. Vivia para cima e para baixo com a Tonks e comigo. Eu sempre a admirei muito.  
Lupin a olhou, interessado:   
- É mesmo? Não sabia disso. Eu conhecia a Sarah quando ela era ainda uma criança e nos reencontramos no ano passado. Ela é uma mulher fantástica!  
Sem saber porquê, Mary sentiu uma onda de mal-estar invadi-la. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava com ciúmes. Nunca dera conta de que era ciumenta... até então. Não tinha qualquer motivo para tal. Sarah era sua amiga e, ainda por cima, tinha uma eterna paixão escondida, desde os tempos da escola... algo tão forte quanto impossível.  
Mesmo assim, o mal-estar não pareceu, por mais que fizesse uma força sobre-humana para combatê-lo.  
- É. - Concordou, com um tom de voz subitamente frio. - Fantástica, mesmo.  
Quase falou de Antonio, o irmão de Sarah, sua paixão secreta adolescente, como uma espécie de vingança... mas se deteve a tempo... e o silêncio constrangedor reinou de novo entre eles.  
Mary lutava furiosamente para afastar os ciúmes, que sabia que não tinham o menor cabimento, mas não conseguia deixar de senti-los... E se Lupin nutrisse algum tipo de paixão secreta por Sarah? Ao mesmo tempo, tentava encontrar palavras para desviar o assunto mas, mais uma vez, o seu cérebro parecia vazio.  
Foi Lupin quem quebrou o silêncio, mas apenas para dizer, com um sorriso simpático, porém formal:  
- Bom, já é tarde. Vou dormir. Boa noite, Srta Hollow, até amanhã. _Lumus_! - Empunhando a varinha, fez com que a sua ponta se acendesse, para iluminar o seu caminho e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás.  
Sozinha, Mary se recriminou pelo seu nervosismo e ciúmes, que haviam deitado tudo a perder, tinham impossibilitado a continuação da conversa (ou até algo mais) entre ela e o homem do seu destino .  
Tentou se convencer de que teria outras oportunidades, de que nada estava realmente perdido. Contudo, parte dela dizia que não; que ela não nascera para ser feliz; que não nascera para o amor; que jamais teria jeito com os homens; que jamais seria amada de verdade...


	5. A Legilimente

**N/A - **Ufa! Finalmente, terminei o capítulo. Levei quatro dias e não ficou nem de longe como eu queria, mas pelo menos transmite a ideia que eu tinha em mente. O problema é uma crise brava de falta de inspiração. L  
Quanto à forma como Sarah conheceu Lupin e à sua paixão secreta, não foram ideias minhas, mas sim retiradas da fanfiction "Uma Prece Por Snape", de Regina McGonagall.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V  
A Legilimente**

O seu rosto era jovem e bonito. Os cabelos eram longos, lisos e brilhantes, tão negros quanto os seus olhos, que brilhavam de emoção, contrastando com as roupas coloridas, em vários tons de vermelho e marrom. As pulseiras e brincos formavam um conjunto perfeito com a moeda de ouro que ela usava no centro da testa. Não era difícil para quem a olhava deduzir que estava perante uma verdadeira cigana; no entanto, não seria qualquer um que perceberia que, para além de cigana, Sarah McGonagall era, também uma bruxa legítima.  
Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se achava, agora, reunida com as suas duas melhores amigas dos tempos em que era aluna em Hogwarts e as abraçava, feliz. Primeiro Tonks,dessa vez com ocabelo ruivo (talvez para contrastar com as amigas, uma loira e outra morena)e cacheado e depois Mary, a mesma Mary que apenas algumas noites antes sentira pela primeira vezo gostinho do ciúme em relação a ela.  
As três amigas estavam emocionadas, isso era notório. Tonks era a mais excitada com a situação. Posicionando-se entre Sarah e Mary, colocou um braço por cima de cada uma, com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha, exclamando:  
- Caramba, como é bom estarmos as três reunidas de novo! Faz quanto tempo, meninas?  
- Mmmm... - Fez Sarah, com um ar pensantivo. - Acho que uns três ou quatro anos, mais ou menos.  
- Quatro. - Disse Mary, com um sorriso quase tão aberto como o de Tonks. - Foi desde aquele verão que eu resolvi passar aqui, para matar saudades e a Sarah também resolveu aparecer. Foi a única vez, desde que saímos de Hogwarts que conseguimos nos reunir as três ao mesmo tempo.  
Tonks soltou uma gargalhada:  
- Que Verão inesquecível! - Exclamou. - Cada vez que eu me lembro de tudo o que a gente fez para juntar a Mary com o Antonio... Vivíamos jogando a coitada para cima dele! Chegamos a fazer isso _literalmente_!  
As três riram com a recordação, mas Sarah lançou a Mary um olhar enigmático. Respondeu apenas:  
- Não deu em nada.  
- Nem poderia! - Exclamou Tonks, abanando a cabeça, com ar inconformado. - A nossa amiga aqui é uma tonta quando o assunto é homens. Sempre ficava vermelha quando chegava perto dele e acabava não dizendo coisa com coisa!  
Mary corou e replicou, sorrindo:  
- Ele me achava uma bobona. - Sentiu, de repente, que aquele assunto, que tanto a fizera sofrer, não tinha mais tanta importância; na verdade, pensou com enorme surpresa,não tinha mais _qualquer_ importância. Antonio era, realmente, um homem lindo e sensual, que mexera com os seus sonhos de adolescente, numa daquelas paixões impossíveis que ela, como muitas adolescentes, julgara ser amor... e sofrera de verdade com o descaso dele, mas agora... agora sentia que tudo aquilo era apenas parte do passado. Não do presente e tampouco do futuro. Achara o homem dos seus sonhos, Remo Lupin e agora era por ele, pelo seu descaso, que sofria, em segredo.  
Sentiu um arrepio ao reparar no olhar enigmático que Sarah ainda lhe dirigia. Parecia estar entrando na sua mente, estar lendo os seus pensamentos. De repente, susteve a respiração. Isso _era possível_, sim. Sarah era legilimente!  
Naquele momento, Mary teve a certeza absoluta de que a amiga invadira os seus pensamentos e já sabia de tudo o que ela estava guardando tão cuidadosamente para si mesma até então.

* * *

Sarah conhecera Lupin quando tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Ele, Sírius, Tiago e Pedro, seus amigos desde os tempos do colégio (hoje em dia, dois mortos e um traidor, servo fiel de Voldemort, o mago negro mais poderoso e de má indole que a História já vira), haviam procurado o acampamento cigano em que Sarah se encontrava, em busca de uma solução para o problema de Remo. As visitas foram poucas, mas tinha dado para fundamentar os alicerces de uma amizade futura, baseada no carinho que Remo, Tiago e Sírius nutriam pela menina de olhos vivos e inteligentes, que jamais desviava o olhar do belo Sirius Black.  
Com o passar dos anos, haviam se reencontrado ocasionalmente e agora ali estavam ambos, de novo, num abraço que deixaria Mary roxa de ciúmes se tivesse presenciado. Felizmente, não foi o caso.  
- Sarah, McGonagall, você não morre tão cedo! - Exclamou Lupin, ao desfazer o abraço. - Outro dia mesmo falei de você... - Ele se deteve. Não queria contar sobre a pessoa com quem falara sobre ela. Mas era tarde demais. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando.  
- ...com a Mary... - Completou ela, com um ligeiro sorriso.  
Remo estremeceu. Nãopodia deixar que a legilimente percebesse que ele lutava contra um sentimento que ele próprio não sabia (ou não queria saber) o que era... Mas era tarde demais: Sarah já lera os seus pensamentos e ele sabia disso.  
- Se você gosta dela, porque a faz sofrer?  
Lupin ia abrir a boca para dizer, apenas no intuito de desviar a conversa, que não sabia do que ela estava falando... até que lhe ocorreu que, realmente, não sabia _mesmo_. "Sofrer"? Olhou para Sarah, com uma ruga aparecendo entre os seus olhos:  
- "Sofrer"! Do quê você está falando? Se eu estou fazendo alguém sofrer, você pode ter certeza que não é essa a minha intenção. Explique-se, por favor!  
- Estou falando dos sentimentosda Mary, claro. - Disse Sarah - Remo, você sabe que é difícil para as pessoas de quem eu gosto esconder algo de mim. Eu me preocupo e, quando vejo uma pontinha que seja de sofrimento nos olhos delas, não posso deixar de querer saber o que está acontecendo, é mais forte do que eu! É uma das vantagens de ser legilimente: posso ajudar quem me é querido.  
Lupin começava a se sentir deveras desconfortável. Jamais partilhara os seus sentimentos fosse com quem fosse e não estava disposto a fazê-lo, naquele momento, com Sarah, mas as palavras dela ecoavam na sua cabeça. Era quase insuportável a ideia de que estaria fazendo alguém sofrer... e logo Mary!  
- Sim, ela está sofrendo por sua causa. - Assegurou Sarah. - Apesar de aparentemente alegre e faladora, a Mary sempre foi muito tímida, nunca teve o menor jeito com os homens e quando foi mordida, no nosso terceiro ano em Hogwarts, as coisas pioraram consideravelmente. Eu sempre soube que ela tinha visões do destino dela, com um homem que ela nunca tinha visto. Ela não falava sobre isso, porque achava que aquele homem não existia e que as visões eram apenas sonhos, reflexos inconscientes dos seus desejos mais íntimos, por isso fazia de tudo para nem pensar no assunto... mas agora, ela viu que estava enganada. Eram visões, sim; e o homem que aparecia nela era você. Ela reconheceu você.  
Sarah parou de falar e olhou Lupin nos olhos. Ele estava pálido, como se a lua-cheia estivesse muito próxima. A sua voz rouca soou mais rouca ainda quando murmurou:  
- Sarah... isso... isso é loucura! Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém... muito menos com uma vampira. Isso só iria piorar a situação dos dois!  
Ela suspirou, sem desviar os seus olhos dos dele, e disse, em tom sério:  
- Eu fui conferir no tarô. Confirmei. Vocês dois estão predestinados... e já deu para perceber que vocês gostam _realmente_ um do outro. Remo, escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer: ninguém deve fugir do destino. Ele pode ser alterado, o mal pode ser evitado, mas... evitar o bem é a pior coisa que alguém pode fazer para si mesmo.  
Lupin esboçou um sorriso triste:  
- O "bem"? - Repetiu. - Que bem pode vir da relação entre um lobisomem e uma vampira?  
Sarah continuou, calmamente, com o mesmo tom e olhar:  
- A felicidade de um amor correspondido e realizado. - Ela sabia muito bem o que era sofrer por amor e esconder sentimentos. Amava Snape em segredo, desde os tempos em que fora aluna dele, em Hogwarts. Prosseguiu. - Remo, não fuja, _por favor_. Eu não estou dizendo que será uma relação fácil e que não vão surgir muitos obstáculos, mas sei que vocês são as pessoas certas para levar a felicidade um ao outro... e que isso só vai acontecer se você fizer alguma coisa nesse sentido.  
Lupin sentiu uma enorme angústia invadi-lo. Desde a sua adolescência que não passava pela sua cabeça a hipótese de viver um amor, de partilhar a sua vida com alguém... mas desde que colocara os olhos em Mary pela primeira vez sentira algo estranho, que nunca sentira antes... como se desde sempre a tivesse conhecido, como se sempre tivesse esperado por ela, como se ela fosse capaz de quebrar todas as suas defesas, o muro invisível que ele criara em sua volta, escudo contra qualquer tipo de sentimento profundo e que raras vezes havia sido abalo. O último abalo fora a morte de Sírius. Sim, o abalara demais... mas ele sentia que uma história de amor, principalmente naquela altura de sua vida, o abalaria mais ainda. Além disso, nem sabia como se aproximar de uma mulher. Nunca o fizera... mas o olhar firme de Sarah o fez sentir que ela estava com a razão: se era o seu destino, não deveria fugir. 


	6. Chegando Lá

****

Capítulo VI  
Chegando Lá

Mary acordou mal o sol nasceu. A conversa que tivera com Sarah na noite anterior a tinha enchido de forças para lutar pelo amor do seu destino. A amiga se tinha recusado a lhe contar como fora a sua conversa com Lupin, mas dissera:  
- A sorte está do seu lado, mas você precisa dar uma mãozinha para ela.  
Pegou numa revista feminina, daquelas que Molly sempre comprava, a revista "Beleza Mágica". Continha receitas deliciosas, entrevistas com bruxas famosas e dicas de beleza.  
Mary olhou aquelas fotos de modelos lindas, que desfilavam com um sorriso profissional, e lamentou que o fato de ser vampira a impedisse de se olhar no espelho. Gostaria tanto que Lupin a achasse bonita...  
Pensou no Beco Diagonal, nos espelhos mágicos que vendiam por lá, nas lojas de roupas... e saiu de casa, disposta a arrumar uma solução imediata para o seu problema.

Boa tarde, gente! - Cumprimentou Gui, entrando na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, na hora do almoço, e beijando as faces rosadas da mãe, que mexia o guisado num caldeirão. - Mmmm! Que cheirinho bom! Estou varado de fome!  
Molly fez uma careta, enquanto continuava mexendo a comida.  
-Acredito, querido, mas você vai ter que esperar pelos gêmeos que, como sempre, estão atrasados, e pela sua prima, que saiu cedo e até agora não deu as caras.  
Gui franziu a sobrancelha:  
-A Mary? - Perguntou, em tom incrédulo.  
-Eu também achei muito estranho. - Corroborou Carlinhos, olhando para Tonks com ar interrogativo.  
-Não olhe para mim! - Exclamou Tonks, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa. - Estou tão espantada quanto vocês.  
Tonks encolheu os ombros e olhou pelo canto do olho para Lupin, que tinha um ar estranho. Ela poderia jurar que aquilo era uma cara de preocupação.  
Foi então que a porta se abriu, deixando passar uma Mary algo diferente daquela que estavam acostumados a ver: o seu cabelo estava liso e brilhante e a roupa bem mais sensual e arrumada do que o costume, apesar de conservar ainda os tons alegres de que tanto gostava.  
-Desculpem o atraso, gente. - Pediu, olhando com satisfação para os ares agradavelmente surpreendidos dos presentes. Reparou com alegria que Lupin a olhava com admiração. Gui e Carlinhos tinham as bocas tão abertas que parecia que os seus queixos iam bater na mesa; Tonks, completamente distraída, passava agora a mão pelos cabelos de Carlinhos, ao invés dos seus e Molly piscava os olhos, para ter certeza de que estava vendo bem. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, exclamando:  
-Mary, querida, você está muito bonita! Que foi que você fez?  
A sobrinha sorriu, atrapalhada, e o rubor se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Respondeu:  
-Vi umas fotos numa revista feminina que a senhora deixou na sala e resolvi experimentar o visual das modelos em mim. Comprei até um espelho mágico, especial para vampiros, para poder ver como fico. Nem me lembrava direito do meu rosto...  
-Mmmm... - Fez Tonks, com ar malicioso. - Nunca vi você assim tão preocupada com a aparência e você nunca quis saber desses espelhos... Não me diga que você está querendo impressionar alguém!  
Mary lhe lançou um olhar que a avisava de que deveria calar a boca e imediatamente teve uma enorme e feliz surpresa, quando ouviu a voz rouca de Lupin dizer:  
-O seu cabelo está muito bonito, srta Hollow. O que foi que a srta fez?  
-En... encantamento de domar cabelo, Sr Lupin. - Gaguejou ela, mais vermelha do que nunca.  
Carlinhos soltou uma gargalhada, já refeito da surpresa:  
-"Menina"? "Senhor"? Mas que rapapé! Vocês já se conhecem faz algum tempo, estão vivendo na mesma casa, fazem parte os dois da Ordem da Fênix, para quê tanto rapapé?  
Molly esboçou um esgar de desagrado e disse, encarando Lupin:  
-Não ligue para eles, Remo. Esses meus filhos, infelizmente, não têm a menor noção do que seja um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Confundem educação com rapapé. Francamente!  
-Eles estão com a razão, Molly! - Resmungou Tonks, imediatamente. - Não é preciso tanto... - Ia dizer "rapapé", mas se deteve a tempo. - ... tanta _educação_!  
-Afinal, Mary - Interrompeu Carlinhos, com tom divertido. -, a Tonks está certa? Você mudou o visual para impressionar alguém?  
Mary sentiu o seu rosto queimando de tão vermelho e começou a se arrepender por Ter se arrumado tanto. Respondeu, num tom de indisfarçável aborrecimento:  
-É claro que não! Só tive vontade de mudar um pouco, é crime? Estava pensando dar um pulinho hoje em Hogsmeade e resolvi me arrumar um pouquinho para sair, só isso. - Acrescentou, satisfeita com a ideia que acabara de Ter. - Você vai comigo, não vai, Ninfa?  
-É claro que eu vou! - Exclamou Tonks com um enorme sorriso. - Mais alguém quer ir?  
-Eu não posso. - Lamentou Gui. - Tenho que trabalhar depois do almoço.  
-Eu vou! - Ofereceu-se Carlinhos. - Já estou com saudade das cervejas amanteigadas do Três Vassouras.  
-Eu também. - A voz de Lupin pegou Tonks e Mary totalmente desprevenidas e as duas mal podiam acreditar no que ele disse em seguida - É a melhor cerveja amanteigada do mudo. É claro que eu vou com vocês.


	7. Destinados

****

Capítulo VII  
Destinados

Tonks não cumpriu a promessa de deixar de forçar as coisas e servir de Cupido entre Mary e Lupin. Logo que pode, arrastou Carlinhos à força para casa, deixando os dois sozinhos no bar Três Vassouras, com a desculpa esfarrapada de que havia se esquecido de um compromisso muito importante. Contudo, dessa vez, Mary não a censurou; pelo contrário: intimamente, até agradeceu. Sentia que estava na hora de apostar todas as suas fichas naquele amor, tanto mais que Lupin se mostrava estranha e repentinamente receptivo. Não sabia o teor da conversa que ele tivera com Sarah, mas de alguma forma sabia que a amiga tinha aberto o caminho para ela chegar onde tanto queria. Ele estava tão diferente...  
Era tão bom estar sozinha com Lupin, conversando animadamente entre um gole e outro de cerveja amanteigada, como se fossem amigos de longa data... e depois, passear pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, sempre envolvidos em conversas animadas.  
-Tenho tanta pena que o Rony e a Gina não estejam no Largo Grimmauld... - Comentava, enquanto andava lado a lado com ele. - Principalmente a Gina que, apesar de muito novinha, é uma grande amiga.  
-É uma menina cheia de personalidade! - Acrescentou Lupin, com um largo sorriso. - Não me dava um minuto de descanso nas aulas! Quanto ao Rony... ele é um menino muito bom e inteligente. O que acaba com ele é a preguiça! Ele é distraído e infantil, mas eu tenho certeza de que, se ele se aplicasse um pouco mais, seria um excelente aluno.  
-Eu não entendo como foi que a tia Molly deixou que eles viajassem sozinhos, com os amigos. - Disse Mary, em tom pensativo.  
Lupin sorriu:  
-Bom, do jeito que eles são teimosos, ela não teve muita escolha. Na verdade, acho que ela e o Artur quiseram dar um pouco de descanso para eles, afastá-los um pouco de todos os problemas que envolvem a Ordem; e depois, amigo do Carlinhos, que deu guarida para eles lá na Romênia, é uma pessoa fantástica e um mago bem poderoso. Eles estão em boas mãos, Mary.  
O coração dela disparou. Ele acabara de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome! Pela primeira vez, ele resolvera deixar de lado os "rapapés", como dizia Carlinhos, e tratá-la como a uma amiga. Não podia creditar. Parou de andar, de repente:  
-Você me chamou de Mary... - Gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. - Isso significa que... que somos amigos?  
Ele também parou e escutou uma voz sair da sua boca e dizer, sem que ele pudesse evitar:  
-Se depender de mim, nós vamos ser muito mais do que amigos.  
Mary o encarou, com ar incrédulo. Não podia ser. Devia ter entendido mal... ou então era um sonho... mais um; ultimamente, sonhava com ele todas as noites. Quis falar, dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz lhe faltou. Conseguiu apenas olhar nos olhos dele, que tinham uma expressão aflita.  
-Desculpe... - Disse Lupin, em voz sumida. - Desculpe a ousadia. Eu não sei o que foi que me deu. Eu não costumo ser assim...  
Ele se recriminava por ter feito aquilo que considerava "ir com sede demais ao caldeirão". Não levava jeito para a conquista, jamais conquistara uma mulher e temia estar estragando tudo; não se lembrava de que Mary estava destinada a ser sua, mas apenas que a amava e desejava como jamais amara e desejara alguém na sua vida. Sim, agora sabia, ele a amava e desejava com todas as suas forças. Não podia deixar que a inexperiência de ambos estragasse tudo.  
-Desculpe, srta Hollow. - Pediu, de novo.  
Mary sentiu que havia chegado a hora H. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que dar "uma mãozinha" para a sorte, como Sarah lhe dissera. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, disse:  
-Me chame de Mary, Remo... e não peça desculpa, por favor.  
Os dois fixaram os olhos um no outro e, a pouco e pouco, quase sem dar por isso, foram se aproximando. Remo se inclinou sobre Mary e a sua mão acariciou os cabelos dela.  
-Você não precisava ter alisado os cabelos. - Ele sussurrou, no ouvido dela. - Não precisava ter mudado fosse o que fosse. Eu sempre achei você linda.  
Mary sorriu, feliz, e a sua mão acariciou o rosto dele. Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, até unirem os seus lábios num beijo há muito esperado.  
Tonks estava com a razão: os dois eram tão diferentes, mas tinham tanto em comum que só podiam estar destinados um para o outro... e estavam. Mary sabia disso e agora o seu destino se cumpria. A chuva começou a cair sobre eles, mas ela nem notou. Não pensou em mais nada. Limitou-se a deixar se levar por aquele que era o primeiro beijo da sua vida, sentindo que o seu coração poderia transbordar de tanta felicidade. Sentiu o corpo dele grudado no dela, num abraço quente e pleno de emoção e o apertou ainda mais nos seus braços, disposta a nunca o soltar.  
As sensações que percorriam Lupin não eram diferentes. Naquele momento, ele teve absoluta certeza: poderia ser feliz, sim, e a sua felicidade dependia de Mary Hollow.  
Duas bocas, dois corpos, duas mentes, duas almas... unidos num só.

****

FIM

N/A- Existe muito ainda para contar sobre Mary e Lupin e todos os problemas, obstáculos e alegrias que surgiram na vida dos dois, muitos das quais são descritos na minha fanfiction "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" e songfiction "Nothing Else Matters"; um dia, provavelmente, irei contá-las numa "Esperando a Lua Nova - Parte 2" mas, por enquanto, fico por aqui, agarrada ao final feliz do início do namoro dos dois.  
Agradecimentos: Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que leram essa fic, principalmente Regina McGonagall, pela autorização que me deu para incluir Sarah e Antonio na história, e a Magic Angel, por ter a simpatia de fazer fanarts da fic, como eu lhe pedi.  
Curiosidade: Se essa fic fosse uma songfic seria, certamente, "Only You", de The Platters, ou "Hello", de Lionel Ritchie.  
A todos, mil beijinhos e até à próxima fanfiction.

Mary Lupin aka Hermy Weasley


End file.
